Trash-O-Madness
Trash-O-Madness is second segment of the sixth episode of Rocko's Modern Life in the first season. Plot 8:00 in the morning, Spunky's stomach grumbles, waking up Rocko. The two tell about their childhoods in Australia. Then, a Hill-O-Stench Inc. garbage truck passes by. Rocko and Spunky need to bring all of their garbage outside before it's too late. When they try to catch up to the garbage-men, Earl peeks through the window and gets ready to eat the two. when they look in the fridge, they find a box with a green slime-ball inside. When he tries to get rid of the slime, Spunky tries to play with it, but the slime sprays ink on Spunky's face, then he gets it in his mouth. In the new version, Spunky tries to chew on it like bubble gum, but the sludge sprays on Spunky, they chase each other until the slime lands in his food bowl. all of a sudden, the slime grows bigger and bigger until it sprays ink on Rocko's face. Spunky grabs the slime and walks away, but Rocko grabs the slime and puts it in the trash. Spunky climbs in the trash and grabs the slime in his mouth. Rocko puts the trash in the dish washer, pushes an "Chinese Take-Out Box Size" button, and Spunky becomes the size of a cube. Rocko opens the door, and Earl appears, Rocko screams and closes the door real hard. He grabs a fishing rod, ties Spunky, and uses it on the roof. Before that, in the new version, Rocko tries to go the back door to escape Earl. Later on, the garbage truck eats Spunky, Rocko is terrified and he tries to get back Spunky, but Earl catches him in his mouth. Rocko replies "Garbage Day is a very dangerous day." to the watcher. Rocko manages to get Spunky back, but he's beaten up by Earl. Rocko and Spunky now shaped like a balloon appear again in a bathtub at night. Rocko finds out that the slime is in Spunky's mouth all the time. Rocko tells him to get rid of it, but the slime grows beyond the size of the house, popping through the windows and other parts of the house. Production This episode was made as the pilot for the series. Originally, "Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic" was going to be pilot, but Nickelodeon decided that having Heffer in the episode would not test well with focus groups. Joe Murray animated half of the pilot by himself. Originally, the pilot was only seven minutes long, but additional animation was added to fill the eleven minutes, with an extra few seconds of credits for the pilot. Difference between original version & the new version *Rocko was colored yellow in this episode. He was changed to beige-ish gray after a toy company did not want to market plush toys because "they thought he looked like a talking Australian banana". *New music, sound effects, and extra scenes, replacing some scenes are used in the new version. *In the new version, the alarm clock tells Rocko to get up, not Spunky's stomach sounds. *The new title card has a blue background. *The slime moves in the new version, acting more like the main villain, unlike Earl. In the end of the pilot version, the slime appears in the bathtub scene in Spunky's mouth, bursting Rocko. It overgrows Rocko's house in the new version. *The new title card has shadows under Spunky and Rocko unlike the original title card. *The original is 7 minutes long while the new version is 9 minutes long. *In the new version, the Joe Murray Studios logo is replaced with the Games Animation logo. Trivia *Heffer, and the Bigheads don't appear in the episode, but they did appear unnamed in flashbacks in the intro of the pilot version. Filburt did not appear in the pilot nor the flashbacks because he was not created yet. *The clips of Rocko saying, "Heh heh, good as new" and yelling "SPUNKY!!!" in the original version of the theme song are from this episode. *In Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day, ''the second level is named after this episode. *The credits in the newer version of this episode feature a slightly longer version of the theme song with one extra verse and one extra bark from Spunky. Quotes :'Rocko': Spunky! Earl has escaped from the science lab again! (Chatters Teeth) :'Rocko': ''(laughs) Big dog. Big ferocious dog. We're shakin', aren't we, Spunky? ...Spunky? :Rocko: Garbage day is a very dangerous day. :Rocko: Earl, buddy. Small dogs and trash are not part of a balanced diet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Heffer doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes directed by Timothy Berglund Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray Category:Episodes written by Timothy Berglund and Jeff Myers Category:Episodes directed by Roger Chiasson